With the continuous development of science and technology, the display apparatus having a display panel has become more and more widely used, and users' requirements for the display panels are more and more diversified. The users are no longer only satisfied with the normal specifications of the display panel, such as large size, and high definition, etc., the requirements for the shape of the display panel have also become more and more diverse. Thus, irregularly-shaped display panels have been developed.
The irregularly-shaped display panel breaks through the limitation of the single rectangular structure of the display panel, which not only makes the display effect more diverse, but also makes the applications of the display panel wider and wider. The irregularly-shaped display panel has been successfully applied to the wearable electronics, such as watches, glasses or smart bracelets, etc. Comparing with conventional display panels, the major difference of the irregularly-shaped display panel is that its display area presents a non-rectangular special shape.
When the display area presents a non-rectangular special shape, for example, when the display area includes an irregularly-shaped edge, the corresponding non-display area will also exhibit an irregularly-shaped structure. When the non-display area exhibits an irregularly-shaped structure, how to reasonably arrange the original circuit structures in the non-display area has become one of the major technical challenges. The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.